


Wreck the Things you Love

by stellacanta



Series: Sheith Unlimited 2k18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Unlimited Week Day 4 (3/22): ConflictWhen Keith looked up to gauge Shiro’s reaction, half-expecting his boyfriend to scream back, he felt the anger deflate from him like a balloon when he took in the hurt expression on his face. Slowly, the words that he had said came back to him and he wished that he could have taken them back.





	Wreck the Things you Love

“Stop pretending you care about me Shiro,” Keith yelled at the top of his lungs. “You don’t fucking care about me. You just want to make sure your precious protégé doesn’t get into trouble like he usually does and make you look bad in front of the committee.” Shiro looked taken aback by his accusation and opened his mouth to protest. Keith pretended not to see as he continued to speak, “oh, and you can stop lying about it too. I know what they say. Shiro and his stupid protégé Keith who keeps on getting into trouble on campus all the time.” Keith could feel his heart pounding and his cheeks flushed with anger as he stood right in front of Shiro. “Oh, if Shiro can’t control Keith what hope is there that Shiro will be able to take control of the mission when needed,” Keith said in a sarcastic falsetto before he continued in a normal tone of voice. “If I weren’t there, you’d had been a shoe-in for the mission, wouldn’t you?”

“Keith, that has nothing to do with-“

“-don’t _lie_ to me Shiro,” Keith seethed as Shiro quickly shut up. “You don’t care about me, you just care about how good I make you look. And you know what? I couldn’t care less about you either. You can take your stupid pity and stupid, worthless adages and shove it up your ass. I wish I had never met you, you’re the _worst_ thing that could have ever happened to me.” When Keith looked up to gauge Shiro’s reaction, half-expecting his boyfriend to scream back, he felt the anger deflate from him like a balloon when he took in the hurt expression on his face. Slowly, the words that he had said came back to him and he wished that he could have taken them back. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to explain that he had been so stressed lately and for Shiro to come with one more criticism on top of the ones he faced had been too much to bare. He wanted to say that he didn’t mean those words, that he was angry, but that wasn’t what he said. “Shiro,” he began, intending to say all those things he wanted to, but finding himself unable to.

“I- I think I should go now.” Shiro turned to give Keith a tired grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You have my number if you need to reach me.”

“Shiro,” Keith tried to say again. The sound of the door softly closing behind Shiro was the only response he got.

……

“You know, Shiro?” Shiro turned to look at Matt who was fiddling with a pencil in his hands. His friend spoke before he could ask him to clarify. “I don’t see why you don’t just break up with Keith.”

His brain crashed into a stop as he stared in bafflement at Matt. “I’m sorry, did you just say-“

“-break up with your hotheaded boyfriend? Yeah.” Matt stared at Shiro blankly as if he wondered why Shiro had never even considered it. “I mean, you two are fighting a lot, and this is the third time this week you’ve come over because you’ve had an argument with Keith.” Matt continued to press his point when he opened his mouth to refute him. “It wasn’t just this week either, it’s been happening for about two months now, around the time that they announced the Kerberos mission was going to be a thing. If your boyfriend can’t handle the fact that you’re a leading contender to be on the mission, then you really should break up with him.”

Shiro sighed and shook his head, “that’s not it-“

“-then what is Shiro? Every time Keith screams at you and calls you worthless, you come running here, and, frankly, it’s been happening more times than I’m comfortable with. Maybe he’s just not right for you. I mean, there _is_ a pretty significant age gap between you two. Maybe Keith just needs to grow up or date people his own age?”

Shiro couldn’t help the bitter chuckle that he gave to Matt’s suggestion. Keith wasn’t likely to date people his own age, not when he couldn’t relate to them. As for how rocky their relationship had been recently, well, it wasn’t always rocky. Usually, it was geeking out over stars and flight sims, and watching late night science documentaries. Matt was right about one thing though, their relationship had become a bit stranded ever since the Kerberos mission was announced. Shiro smiled bitterly to himself, maybe he should stop running when things got a little rocky. “Well, when it works, it works wonderfully so I don’t think I’m ready to give up on Keith just yet.”

He stood up and began to gather his things. Matt looked at him in surprise, “huh? Where are you going?”

“Home, I need to talk to Keith.” He smiled softly. “We’ve been having some communication troubles recently, and I think we’re going to have to confront them.”

……

Keith listlessly looked up from the couch when he heard the door unlock. His eyes brightened somewhat when he saw Shiro walk through, though his expression was still somewhat guarded. “I didn’t expect to see you until morning.” He paused before he added hesitantly, “well if I ever saw you again. I thought you were leaving for good after what happened.”

Shiro opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and shook his head. “Why would I leave you,” he asked as he sat on the couch next to Keith and pulled him into a loose embrace. “You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

Keith gave a weak smile as he let his head rest against Shiro’s shoulder. “Even if we fight a lot?”

Shiro chuckled. “Yes, even then. Look, I get that you’re stressed out, and when you’re stressed out you get angry and say things that you mean in the moment, but come to regret later on. I’m not going to break up with you just because we’re going through a rough patch.” Keith hmm’d contently and buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro smiled and continued, “we’ll get through this. You’ll see.”

Keith nodded and smiled into Shiro’s shoulder. He knew that they would probably get into fights into the future, but their relationship wouldn’t fall apart because of them. (Despite what he had said in the heat of the moment, Shiro really was the best thing that had happened to him.)


End file.
